


Interrupted

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Implied Top!Michael, Interrupted, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Teasing, implied bottom!dean, mentions of military kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 20:00:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12755172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: Michael’s determined to have Dean take a break. His plan gets interrupted





	Interrupted

**Author's Note:**

> I needed to write this or else my muses would commit mutiny. 
> 
> Also, credit to @spnyoucantkeepmedown for the idea of Michael/Dean making out in the Impala

The glide of Michael’s lips over Dean’s throat as the archangel pressed him into the warm leather seats of the Impala was probably the closest Dean’s ever felt to Heaven. Michael’s lips were warm, smooth, absolutely delectable as they caressed his throat in their tortuous path down towards his torso. 

Dean’s toes curled in his boots as he shifted, moaning. The shift caused their jeans to rub against each other, creating delicious friction. 

Curse Michael and his knowledge of Dean’s body. Curse the summer heat and Dean working on the Impala after she got into a bad wreck. Michael couldn’t help himself- Dean working on the Impala, shirtless, covered in engine grease was as arousing as if Dean had just gotten out of a swimming pool nude. It was sinful temptation and after years of resisting the temptations of the flesh, Michael wanted to  _ take,  _ to bask in it as much as he could. And Dean Winchester offered that in spades. 

“Michael,” Dean breathed, almost melting into the seats. Michael could feel how tense Dean had gotten while he had worked on the car; with every touch, kiss, roll of his hips, Dean relaxed further. 

“I’m here,” Michael murmured. “I’m right here.” He placed a gentle kiss on pretty pink lips, full and sinful. “I’m going to take care of you.” 

“I gotta get under her, Michael,” Dean groaned. 

“Not until I take care of you,” Michael insisted. “General’s orders.” 

Dean threw his head back onto the seats with a whine. “That’s dirty play,” he accused. 

The archangel smirked down at his hunter. “I know,” he said smugly before returning to kissing Dean’s neck and shoulders. His fingers, at long last, began straying to undo Dean’s jeans. 

Dean groaned. “Mike. . .” he breathed. 

Michael gave a nip to Dean’s shoulder, smirking against the soft skin. Dean was so easy to rile up, easy to get hot, easy to make a needy man by Michael’s careful, deft hands. 

Dean felt the hot heat of Michael’s body and the sun on his boxer clad cock the moment Michael had moved away to slide the jeans partway off of Dean’s hips and thighs. His fingers moved, curving around and slipping down the back of the boxers. Dean whined as he felt Michael squeeze his ass tightly. 

“You make the prettiest noises for me, Dean,” Michael whispered softly, his voice so quiet Dean almost had to strain to hear it. He squeezed Dean’s supple rear again, feeling Dean’s punched out breath against his own heated flesh. “Such a beautiful man that is all mine,” he murmured lowly, voice filled with possessive pride. 

A bang on the hood of the Impala indicated that they were no longer alone. 

“De- _ an _ ,” Sam said, yanking open the driver’s side car door. “We’ve been-  _ oh God! _ ” 

“I don’t think Father wants you saying His name right now,” Michael said dryly. 

“Dammit, Sammy, what do you need?” Dean groaned, his head not even moving to look at his brother. Neither of them needed to look at Sam’s face to know that he was levelling a bitchface at them. 

“Lunch’s on the table,” Sam said. “Lucifer made double bacon cheeseburgers, and he says if they get cold he’s not reheating them, especially if you’re ‘defiling’ property.” 

Dean sighed happily. “Burgers,” he said. 

“I’ll bring him in, Sam,” Michael said, removing his hands from where they were inside Dean’s boxers.

“Wash your hands, both of you,” Sam said. “And put on your shirt, Dean.” And with that, he walked away. 

“Prude,” Dean snorted. 

Michael rolled his eyes, knowing all too well that while Sam was many things, a prude is  _ not. _ He zipped up Dean’s jeans and leaned over for another kiss. 

“Sorry your plan didn’t go as you thought,” Dean murmured. 

“That’s okay,” Michael muttered. “We’ll get all dirty in the shower.” 

Dean whined. “Dirty play,” he said, shoving at his boyfriend. 

Michael grabbed Dean’s wrists and pulled Dean up to meet him, kissing him sweetly. “I suppose,” he agreed, “but you have something to look forward to as well.” 

Dean grinned and kissed the corner of Michael’s mouth. “May we go to chow now, General?” he purred. 

Michael’s eyes darkened and he slapped Dean’s rear. “Now who’s playing dirty?” he teased. 

Dean whimpered at the smack to his ass but he kept grinning. “Quid pro quo,” he said. 

Michael gave him one last kiss before getting out of the car on the passenger side, holding his hand out for Dean. Dean took it and together, they headed towards the house, hand in hand. 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr @lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
